Impmon's Last Stand
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 12, 2001 (En:) November 10, 2001 |continuity= }} Impmon goes on a rampage, determined to prove he is strong and Digivolve. But does he go too far in challenging a Deva? Synopsis It's summer, so , Jeri, Kazu and Kenta are trying to cool down by splashing each other. Next to them Takato, Henry and Rika are discussing what they should do with the s, since they are clearly going to attack them, due to differences regarding loyalty and Digivolution. While Takato wants to fight them because they're bad guys, Rika is mostly angered for being forced into a fight and Henry is not sure if fighting them is the best thing to do. Unable to reach a consensus, they split up with Takato going to play, Henry to the dojo and Rika somewhere else. The playing is witnessed by , who once again is against it. Later, is found by three " Girls" who all comment on his cuteness. This is considered to be disgusting by the nearby Impmon, who then proceeds to scare the girls away for insulting him. Meanwhile, Henry goes to the dojo, but is preoccupied with what the Devas are has a lackluster performance against his master, who swiftly unbalances him. Noticing this, his master suggests talking over tea, and provides a background of the Deva's mythological origins, namely how they fought the evil Asura demons. However, he also argues that to Asura's followers, the Devas are evil, and how this is also is a valid argument. He then notes that the concepts of good and evil are interchangeable, not absolute, and thus dependent on the point of view. Later, as Calumon follows Impmon around, to his annoyance, laughing is heard from a Digital Field. The one who is laughing came from the hole and is the horse Deva, , who comments on Impmon having the same scent as all the human partnered Digimon. While Impmon tries to find the smell, he recoils from his memories of the experience of being with humans, as Indramon asks him why he hasn't Digivolved like the others. Impmon doesn't want to answer, but before the fight can escalate Rika and arrive and Indramon leaves, warning that their existence would not be tolerated. Upset, Impmon demands that Renamon tell him why she interfered, while Rika and Renamon comment that Impmon wasn't anywhere near powerful enough, especially since he can't Digivolve. In denial, Impmon runs off saying that he is strong, special and tough enough to not need human partners. Later, Hypnos detects a transmission in binary code in saying "We are Deva". Yamaki does not take it well, taking it as a challenge and proof of how humanity has advanced since their creation time. Meanwhile, the playtime continues, but a new kid unknown to anyone shows up to play hide and seek, and manages to weird everyone out. Impmon is then shown causing mischief, which ends up in burning more civilians, while Jeri asks Takato if there was anything worrying him today, but Takato manages to hide from her that he was worried if Guilmon could keep up with the invading Digimon. Then Calumon shows up, and Takato asks him if he has anything to do with Digivolution, but Calumon says he knows nothing about it. Meanwhile, Impmon had managed to be surrounded by police officers, but before he can attack them Renamon nullifies the attack and takes him away without a trace. As Renamon questions him over his desire for power, Impmon accidentally reveals that he had a partner once and reacts violently, but soon Indramon fully Bio-Emerges nearby drawing all the Tamers attention. Eagerly, Impmon challenges him to a fight, and politely requests for a personal fight despite Indramon's indifference. As the fight starts it is clear Impmon is no match, but he desperately goes on, and the Tamers begrudgingly comply with his request. Yet, as Indramon brutally, almost sadistically beats him up to near deletion and Henry declaring that such actions were evil, the Tamers intervene and Guilmon, Renamon and digivolve to their respective Champion forms, as Takato confirms that Calumon is responsible for Digivolution. However, Indramon in its unrestrained power proves to be capable of deflecting their combined attacks back and is more than a match to them. As the episode ends, Impmon charges against Indramon. Featured Characters '' (17) *''Mako'' (18) |c4= * (1) * (7) * (9) * (10) * (11) |c5= * (20) * (21) * (22) |c6= *' ' (13) * (19) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes ." |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Verletzter Stolz